Lizardmen (Thundercats)
The Lizardmen are the lizard soldiers, commanded by Slithe. They appear as the secondary villains in the television series, "Thundercats". The Lizardmen are secondary players in the villains wars. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Pre War: Formely Ruling Egypt Before the first war, Mumm-Ra conquers Egypt and enslave the Egyptian race. However, his rule is not appreciated by Rameses, the pharaoh's next generation, and one day Rameses gets his vengeance by unleashing his forces, included Mirage and Hotep and Huy, on Mumm-Ra, who at the time was perfoming a ritual. Mumm-Ra then orders the Lizardmen to seize the betrayals at once. However, the Lizardmen are no match against Hotep and Huy's skills, who use their staves to knock the Lizardmen away. After Mumm-Ra slowly loses his power, Grune and the Lizarmen flee from Egypt, fearing of Mirage's wraith, unleahing to them, despite Slithe's warnings to keep their positions, though Slithe later regrets his command and join the others. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Attack on Mirage When Mumm-Ra returns in power, he gathers his former generals, Grune and Slithe, to strike upon the enemy, who imprisoned him in the previous war, Mirage. Slithe has the Lizardmen to attack the evil incarnate at once. However, Mirage knocks out the Lizardmen with little effort. When the Lizardmen recover, they burst into Mirage's hideout once more. However, Mirage uses her magic to blast away both the Lizardmen and a robot. Seeing the sorceress power, Grune and Slithe escape from Mirage's hideout. The Battle of Pride Lands Later, Mirage allies with the queen of Pride Lands, Zira. Seeing his enemies, growing stronger, Mumm-Ra decides a full attack at Pride Lands. While Grune and Slithe would make a frontal assault at the Pride Lands, Mumm-Ra himself would confront Mirage personally at the spirit realm. Slithe then guides his lizard army towards Zira's lion army. However, Tublat, an ally of Zira, knocks them out and even more crashes a robot with a boulder. Meanwhile another legion of Lizarmen encounter the Mukhtar and blast him a shot, only to be reflected back, by the Mukhtar's sword,to the Lizardmen's vehicle, exploding it, killing the Lizardmen. When Mumm-Ra loses again his power, Slithe and the Lizardmen make a tactic retreat from the Pride Lands. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three A Susscessfull Mission With the beginning of the third war, Mumm-Ra and Mirage join forces to combat the threat of Vaatu, a demon spirit, ruling over the spirit world. Tasked by Mumm-Ra, Slithe finds the last remain ally of Zira, Kaa, and uses his Lizardmen to capture him successfully. He then brings Kaa into his laboratory and upgrades him into Klang. Non Disney Villains Tournament Demons Vs. Lizards Grune and Sltihe are part of the Egyptian Empire, ruled by Rameses. When they are encountered by Drago, Slithe commands his lizard army to attack. However, Chase Young and Combustion Man reveal their treacherous natures and turn against the two generals. Chase Young then transforms his cat warriors into demon-like fighters, and orders them to kill the lizard army. The Lizardmen see in horror, as the warriors slaughter many lizardmen, before they would retreat back to the hills, despite Slithe's warnings to return to their previous positions. The remain Lizardmen, who keep their position, are disposed off by the Combustion Man. Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War A platoon of lizardmen appear, under the command of Grune, guarding the Galra Empire. During an excavation on the Galra's caverns, the lizardmen are suddenly ambushed by the inter-galactic intruders, Kalibak and the Black Beetle, who easily overpower the lizardmen, leaving them to deal with Grune and Sendak personally. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Vs Morgana Grune and Slithe are under attacked by the sea witch, Morgana. When Morgana disarms Grune from his weapon, the Lizardmen stand up and fire at the sorceress. However, Morgana disposes them without any effort.Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Ancient Egypt Before the Fall Category:Mirage's Alliance Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Joker Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Hades' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Minion Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Vs Hotep and Huy Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Skeletor's Alliance in DC vs Non Disney Villains War Category:Skeleton King Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:Kevin Michael Richardson